Ep. 30: The Earth is Snoring
is the thirtieth episode of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. Synopsis A sleep-inducing Machine Beast is sent to Earth but faces difficulties when Riki proves to be the only one immune to its powerful lullaby. Plot Bara Gusuka, a sleep-inducing Machine Beast, encounters the Baranoia royal family and makes them fall asleep with his droning, causing a nuisance. Bacchus orders him to be turned into scrap for this, finding him lazy and his powers stupid and useless. Realizing his potential, however, Hysteria decides to send him to Earth, despite Bacchus initially protesting that putting humans and robots to sleep makes him worthless. When he gets to Earth, Gusuka is successful in putting several humans to sleep, and almost does the same to a Takompas pilot. After shooting Bara Gusuka down from the Takompas he is flying on, the Ohranger fought the Barlo Soldiers near a creek. On Acha's cue, the monster caused the Ohranger to become sleepy by repeating its name over and over in a musical manner, and Acha was ready to open fire. Before the Ohranger can be sent to the dream world, KingRanger intervened, ordering him to "stop singing his stupid song", and he dismantled Gusuka with King Victory Flash. An aging scientist named Kotaro Henna finds Gusuka's remains and decides to use them in an experiment. Bara Gusuka is subsequently rebuilt into two forms, one with two gramophone horns on his head and later a less adorable form with a megaphone-shaped speaker where his face used to be. Once reassembled and activated, Gusuka begins to sing and dance around in a circle. Henna is pleased, but Gusuka's song in so sweet and calming that he immediately falls asleep. He subsequently went into Tokyo to put everyone in a deep, peaceful slumber, including two police officers and a car driver who dies in a crash as a result. Even KingRanger couldn’t stop the singing robot. Dorin and Paku showed up to help. After Paku chews through Gusuka's amplifier, causing him to short out, the Ohranger quickly recuperate and everyone that was put to sleep immediately awaken and are revitalized as if nothing happened. Gusuka tries to sing again, but no sound can be heard. He is enraged. OhRed and KingRanger defeated the Barlo, and the Ohranger unleashed the Ole Bazooka. Acha and Kocha revived their fallen comrade. Red Puncher stunned Bara Gusuka with Puncher Gatling before Battle Formation was summoned. He was ultimately destroyed by the Super Legend Beam. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Errors to be added Notes *Bara Gusuka's second form (the one with the gramophone horns, baby doll and computer box on his stomach) was left unused for Somnibot in Power Rangers Zeo. *Final appearance of Kotaro Henna. DVD Releases *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 25-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/ohranger.html *The complete Ohranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2016. See Also References Category:Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara